Terrinald Screed
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Admiral | bijnaam = | functie = Commander of the Coruscant Defense Fleet | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = Screed's Star Destroyer Lambda-class T4-a Shuttle Demolisher Arlionne | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|Een jonge Screed Terrinald Screed was een Imperial Admiral en één van de trouwste aanhangers van Palpatine tijdens de beginjaren van het Galactic Empire. Biografie Galactic Republic Screed, een lange magere man, studeerde aan de Academy of Carida en te Prefsbelt IV en trad in dienst als officer in het Judicial Department van de Galactic Republic. Screed werd gedecoreerd voor zijn acties als commandant van de vloot die de aanvallen van de Biskaran Pirates nabij Niele in 35 BBY stopte. In het gevecht raakte Screed ernstig gewond en verminkt door een Biskaran Vibro-Ax waardoor hij een Cybernetic Replacement plaat over zijn oog droeg. Screed had veel respect voor Palpatine en steunde openlijk de Military Creation Act, de High Human Culture en het gebruik van het Clone leger. Net voor het uitbreken van de Clone Wars trad Screed op als persattaché van het Judicial Department toen een Republic Cruiser, de Scarlet Thranta, onder het bevel van Zozridor Slayke zich afscheurde en een persoonlijke strijd aanvatte tegen de Separatisten. Tijdens de Clone Wars diende Screed als Captain samen met Jan Dodonna aan boord van Victory-class Star Destroyers. Beide Captains kregen respect voor hun gevechten tegen Dua Ningo's Bulwark Fleet. Screed en Dodonna confonteerden die vloot bij Ixtlar, Alsakan] en Besalisk alvorens de definitieve veldslag plaatsvond bij Anaxes waar Dodonna de vloot lang genoeg bezighield zodat Screed de Separatists kon verrassen. Screed kwam tevoorschijn uit Hyperspace en viel Ningo's Battle Cruiser Unrepentant aan. In die confrontatie, die op korte afstand plaatsvond, werd Screed's Victory-class Star Destroyer, de Arlionne, zwaar beschadigd. Screed raakte opnieuw zwaargewond, maar drie weken later wandelde hij op de Azure Walk op Anaxes om het Holt Cross te ontvangen. Screed wilde enkel door Dodonna worden ondersteund. Samen slaagden ze om een doorbraak te forceren in de Siege of Foerost, wat uiteindelijk een belangrijk gevecht zou blijken in de Clone Wars. Screed werd uitgeroepen tot een held en werd gepromoveerd tot Commander van de Coruscant Defense Fleet, waardoor hij rustig kon bekomen van zijn zware verwondingen. Als Vice Admiral nam hij in 19 BBY deel aan de Battle of Coruscant. Screed had immers zijn handen vol gehad toen de CIS plotseling Coruscant binnenviel. Galactic Empire Palpatine nam Screed de inval niet kwalijk en na de oprichting van het Galactic Empire bleef Palpatine geloven in Screeds kunde. Hij beschouwde Screed zelfs als een van zijn trouwste handlangers. Hij promoveerde Screed tot Admiral en daarmee was hij één van de hoogste officers in de Imperial Navy. Screed diende met eer in de veldslagen nabij Vinsoth, Bimmiel, Vardoss en de Western Reaches. Samen met Hurst Romodi was hij een van de speerpunten in het bevestigen van de heerschappij van het Galactic Empire. Screed patrouilleerde de Outer Rim op zoek naar onregelmatigheden en hij kon een reputatie vergaren door tal van rebellen op te jagen en hen te vatten. Dat zou echter het keerpunt betekenen in de loopbaan van Screed. Toen Screed op het toppunt van zijn loopbaan was, begon hij zich langzaamaan bezig te houden met minder eerlijke praktijken. Screed werd eigenaar van Twi’lek slaven die hij aankocht via het Zygerrian Slavers Guild en speurde in de Outer Rim naar bepaalde operaties die interessant zouden kunnen zijn voor het Empire, maar vooral voor zijn eigen welvaart konden worden gebruikt. Screed werd regelmatig naar de Core Worlds geroepen om deel te nemen aan een of ander feest of gebeurtenis, maar Screed sprak zelden op zo'n manifestaties. In die periode opereerde Screed aan boord van de Gladiator-class Star Destroyer, Demolisher. Dit schip werd later gestolen door Gir Kybo Ren-Cha toen het gerepareerd werd in een dok. Rond 15 BBY werd hij gesignaleerd op Ko Vari waar hij de Boonta Speeder Race bijwoonde die werd gewonnen door Thall Joben en Jord Dusat. Daarna superviseerde Screed het Great Heep project op Biitu. Screed had de Great Heep ontdekt in het Braltzamir Museum of Antiquated Machinery op Coruscant en liet hij de oude Abominor opknappen. De Great Heep overzag de operatie op Biitu om er grondstoffen te roven. Op Biitu stuitte Screed echter op de avonturier Mungo Baobab en zijn twee Droids, C-3PO en R2-D2. Screed has Baobab al eerder ontmoet waardoor Mungo een gekend persoon was in het Empire. Het project op Biitu liep slecht af nadat de Great Heep werd vernietigd en Screed moest vluchten. Door deze mislukte operatie liep de reputatie van Screed heel wat schade op. thumb|right|250px|Admiral Screed Baobab zou Screed nog meer dwarsbomen toen hij naar het Roon System was afgezakt om de legendarische Roonstones te verkrijgen voor het Galactic Empire. Screed werd gepaaid door Governor Bisad Koong met Roonstones als lokmiddel. De samenwerking liep bijna faliekant af voor Screed toen hij Koong, na een reeks van mislukkingen van de Governor, uiteindelijk verraadde na de uitbraak van Rooze. Screed riep Roon uit als een deel van het Empire, maar die claim bleek tevergeefs te zijn, want Screed moest opnieuw vluchten. Meer en meer van zijn 'persoonlijke' projecten dreigden te mislukken. Alhoewel hij op de achtergrond bleef was Screed nog steeds actief als een erg gerespecteerde Admiral ten tijde van de Battle of Endor waar hij evenwel niet aan deelnam. Na de Battle of Endor werd Screed echter vermoord door Zsinj nadat hij in een gesprek met Gilad Palleaon mogelijk bezwarende informatie had gelekt. Verschijning *Star Wars: Droids **A Race To The Finish **The Great Heep (Part 1) **The Great Heep (Part 2) **Tail of the Roon Comets **The Roon Games **Across the Roon Sea **The Frozen Citadel Bron *Terrinald Screed in de Databank *Point/Counterpoint: Military Creation Act op HoloNet News (website) *Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy – Artikel *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe – 2nd Edition *The Essential Guide to Warfare *The Droids Re-Animated - Part 2 category:Cyborgs category:Mensen category:Imperial Officers category:Slaveneigenaars Categorie:Galactic Republic Officers